gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcana Warriors
Arcana Warriors (アルカナの戦士? ''Arukana no Senshi) is an upcoming Videogame made by In-Verse. It is a confirmed Spin-off of The FEAST Saga series. And the only of the three spin-offs that will come to Japan, first with an American release next an European release. It has a Metroidvania style gameplay, with some elements from the Sonic series, and the second in the series that music doesn't influence too much the gameplay (the other being The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!), however, it returns to its roots in terms of Soundtrack, limited to Rock and Metal genres. It will be released (for the moment) in the Downloable markets. But it was confirmed that will come as a downloable code for Pre-orders to Fight it Out! (October 20 in NA, November 24 in Europe, December 16 in Japan, the latter doesn't have Fight it Out.). Story Otherworld, a world who exists separate from the earth where souls come as other bodies and lives. Nobody knows about Otherworld's inhabitants except themselves, a question that comes: Where were its past lives?, even the Arcana themselves doesn't know. Genesis, the Arcana Warrior of Judgment elected past year. Travels on a quest due to her own curiosity, despite the warnings of the sages that Arcana Warriors can't travel to earth unless if all of them agree, however, since there's no Arcana Warrior of The World, is not possible. Mondo, a young man who recently came from the Earth as a reborn life. However, in his first days here, he only ruins things and is kind of clumsy but has pretty much a sense of Justice and kindness. Join this pair and other Arcana Warriors as playable characters in this colorful, adventure full of deconstructions and surprises. Characters Playable Arcana Warriors *'Genesis '(ジェネシス? Jeneshisu): Is the protagonist of this game. She's an Arcana Warrior, she's a tomboy, rude, sociopathic and is pretty much "Dorkly Social", however, she has soft spot to her friends (Sol and Astro being examples). and fellow Arcana, she likes to tease everyone who knows about her, and likes to travel around. Her special skill is the stealth and jumping three times. *'Astro '(アストロ? Asutoro): Astro is the Arcana Warrior of The Star. He's idealistic, determined and a optimist. He's one of the kindest characters in the game. His dream is going far more to the Otherworld's skies. He looks like a young rock star. And he hates being used by his bosses for fighting. His special skill involves shining projectiles. *'Fortuna(e) '(フォーチュン? Fochun): Fortuna is the Arcana Warrior of the Wheel of Fortune. She has a personality of a royal princess, however, deep down, she has a doubtful personality. She may like or dislike everything from one minute to another. She looks like an adult woman, but in fact, she's only ten years old. Her special skill involves making black holes. *'Magus '(マジシャン? Majishan. Lit. Magician): Is the voice of reason of the Arcana Warriors and The Magician, he's a Black man who while he looks scary, he's actually one of the wisest and the one who gives advice to his fellow Arcana Warriors and Minor Arcana. He's the voice of reason of the group and his underlings respect him. His special skill involves Paralyzing his opponents. *'Rahibe '(プリーステス? Purisutesu. Lit. Priestess): Is the Arcana Warrior High Priestess. Considered as a mature and a really strict woman. From Asian-like descent, she believes that those from the Earth are actually a threat, and she's the one who sends the Cyber-Beasts and Cyberians to the Earth for punishment. Her special skill involves summoning Cyber Beasts. *'Sol '(ソル? Soru): Is the Arcana Warrior of the Sun, she's a bright, upbeat and cheery girl who's always smiling around others. She's pretty immature for being a nineteen year old. However, she's one of the physically stronger members of the Arcana. She's also pretty curious and wants to meet earthlings, younger sister of Lune. Her special skill is the one hundred punches. *'''Lune (ルーン? Run): Is the effeminate Arcana Warrior of the Moon. He's a flashy man who wants to be the fastest of the team, but the irony is, he's already the fastest of all of them, he's the older brother of Sol. he's physically weaker than her. He like Mondo, is very older for his age which is just eighteen. His special skill is the one hundred running whirlwinds. *'J '(ジャスティス? Jasutisu. Lit. Justice): A Woman in a Robe and the Arcana Warrior of Justice, she, like Genesis, doesn't care about humanity for the Arcana sake. But she has far more ruthless personality than her fellow friend. She always goes by her own side. She's the closest friend of Giant, the Strength. Her special skill is the magnetic spell. *'Solo '(ソロ? Soro) and Rosa (ローザ? Roza): Are the Arcana Warriors of Lovers. They're always united, their love is stronger than anybody in the series as a whole. They even have Arcana sons and daughters. They work as a duo, making them a unique feature in this game. Their special skill is Change, when one falls, the other stands. *'Grim '(グリム? Gurimu): Is the Arcana Warrior of Death, a literal bone person, he's in the charge of the welcoming good and bad souls in the Otherworld. Despite his job, he's quite a sympathetic dork, and hate idealized characters. In game, he accusses Mondo of being a "sexy beast", as a joke. His special skill is interchanging weapons and absorb souls. *'Genius '(ジェニス? Jenisu. Lit. Geniz): is the Arcana Warrior of Hermit, and despite his Japanese name, he's a old dude. He's not good with the people and often makes bad comments about humanity and how weak they're, however, he's one of the wisest alongside Magus, and they share a father-son relationship. His special skill is turning enemies into Cards. *'Dee '(ディー? Di): Arcana Warrior of the Devil. He's the one who's always in the dark and hides his true emotions close to himself, he's also one of the tallest and the one who fits the "bara" category. He always is on the side of Torres, the latter who treats him as a dog. His special skill is his hidden eye beam and his fast flying techniques. *'Torres '(トーレス? Torezu): The Tower Arcana Warrior whose intentions are incredibly amoral, she's apparently on the side of the humans from the earth and doesn't care about the others in any form. Or she's just hiding something that nobody knows. She has a distate to lower Arcana and Cyber Beasts too. She's closer to Dee. Her special skill is building fallen towers. *'Kaiserin' (カイザリン? Kaizarin): The Empress Arcana Warrior, she's the mother of the team and is the least ruthless, she's also a very caring woman with Mondo despite the latter's recent joining to the team as a outsider. She's also very close to Kaiser and thinks with her heart that not all humans are evil. Her special skill is Health upgrade. *'Kaiser '(カイザー? Kaiza): The Emperor Arcana Warrior, he, alongside Genius and Magus, he's one of the most important figures in the Otherworld, he represents the calming leader, the father of the team that undersands anyone who's close. He's also does the Status quo, in favor of both parts, for good or bad regardless of anything and everything. His special skill is auto defense. *'Jo '(ジョー? Jo): The Hierophant Arcana Warrior. He's a "machine of knowledge", but considerably nicer than Genius. He's one of the few characters who are really "human hater". But later understands something worse than that, in the Arcana, there's a darker force than them. His special skill involves levitating, creating clones of himself. *'Giant '(ジャイアント? Jaianto): Giant is the Arcana Warrior of Strength, his big stature and his menacing face proves that he's no joke, however, despite his strength, he lacks "intelligence", but he's a gentleman with the kids in his own very way. He has two younger sisters, he loves them as the only treasure. His special skill is throwing enemies. *'Shade '(シェード? Sheedo): A big female talking armor who's the tallest female in this game. She uses a longsword for attacking and has a warlike way of speech. The Arcana Warrior of Temperance is a threat despite being a pacific character. She's the inspiration and base of the successors, the Shade Prisms. Her special skill is Changing sword ability. *'Cart '(カート? Kato): The Chariot Arcana Warrior, unpredictable, solemn and androgynous, it likes to go in literal wheel vehicles, and also can build vehicles for itself, it hates asking for which gender it is. It is also one of the fastest characters alongside Lune. It is the only character that goes in a vehicle. Its special skill is running down the enemies. *'Cross '(クロス? Kurosu): Known as the Hanged Arcana Warrior. He uses illusions to fool anyone who stands on his way, ambiguous and also unpredictable. His actions could be vital for himself. He's a small man, but also one of the strongest in the army, holding secrets that no other knows. His special skill is using blood-like strings. *'Joker '(ジョーカー? Joka): Is the probably unambiguous Fool Arcana Warrior, it surprises anyone and everyone, often seen in a strange form, when pissed off, you can't defeat it. It is close friends with Cart and Cross. But also tries to hang out with Genesis, and also knows Mondo, telling the others that underestimating him could run to their defeats. Its special skill is changing forms. Other Arcana *'Mondo '(セカイ? Sekai): A young Arcana who recently came from the Earth to the Otherworld as a reborn life, despite looking younger, his way of speech and manners are pretty elegant and old fashioned, even feminine. However, behind his foolish and newbie persona, there's a mysterious aura surrounding him. His special skill is using his cutting weapons and flying in long distances. NPC Arcana *'Elsa '(エルザ? Eruza): Is a young and curious Arcana girl who's the closest friend of Genesis. She knows about who can be the Arcana Warrior of The World, but if she tells, she will be killed afterwards. Shy and very curious, is a close friend of Mondo. She's also confirmed herself to be an Oracle. *'Sena '(セナ? Sena): A new Arcana, he's often bullied by older students, however, he's saved by Genesis and became easy friends together. He tried to commit suicide more than two times, but a message from "Mother" talks to him saying that there's no meaningless Arcana and he must live. Other *'Ballerina '(ドミニク? Dominikku. Lit. Dominique): Ballerina is a mysterious girl who likes to dance a lot every moment. While she always looks happy, she's also full of secrets and mysteries, even more than the others. The name of this Ballerina with White Dress is Snow (スノー? Sunou). *'Void '(ボイド? Voiddo): Void is a mysterious shadow thing who does not appear physically, and he's very similar to Mondo due to the latter's powers. Locations *'Arcadia Zone' **'Boss: Tyranno Jewel *'Endless City' **'Boss: Those two headless Riders ''(Mondo's Case: ''Mr. President Unleased) *'Dark Jungle' **'Boss: Berserker ''(Mondo's Case: ''Blood Wizard) *'Desert Dust' **'Boss: Sand Clock the Millionaire *'Pyromania' **'Boss: Angel Fire ''(Mondo's Case: ''Convoy of Terror) *'Tower of Arcana' **'Boss: Speedy Noir ''(Mondo's Case: ''Pantheon) *'House of Terror' **Boss: Reckless Titan ''(Mondo's Case: None) *'Techno Logy''' **'Boss: Envious Blackout *'Space Craft' **'Boss: Void Flesh ''(Mondo's Case: ''Twin Blades of Doom) *'Arcana Void' **'Boss: Master Void ''(Mondo's Case: ''Genesis and Joker) *'The World' **''''Boss: ''Mondo/Sekai ''(Mondo's Case: ''Ballerina) Trivia *The theme Song of the game is Arc System Works' Six Black Heavens Guns, used in their Guilty Gear X Blazblue Music Live 2014, the DVD of said concert was released in late 2014 and the full version will be available in March 26, 2015 with the Guilty Gear Xrd Original Soundtrack. *The Original Soundtrack will be collectively available for ITunes and Spotify, a physical release will be only available in Japan. *Aside of Snow, the other Ballerinas make an appearance in the main game. Category:Xbox Live Arcade Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Nintendo eShop games Category:Virtual Console games Category:Action-Adventure Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Platformer